Kindergarten Blues
by TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: Sequel to Kindergarten Troubles. John reflects on Sam's first day of kindergarten. Wee!chester.


John stood at the end of the driveway of their rented house, a small schoolbag flung over his back and a small hand grasping his larger one.

He looked down at his two sons, ten year old Dean, who looked like he'd much rather be anywhere else, and six year old Sam, who was eagerly looking down the road, excited for the new adventure that awaited him.

Before long, the three boys saw the flashing lights of the long, yellow bus making its way around the corner and stopping in front of them.

Dean quickly said goodbye to his dad as he boarded the bus and disappeared into the crowd of children already onboard.

John looked down at his youngest staring at the large vehicle determingly and taking a rather large breath.

"You ready Sammy?" John questioned, a small lump forming in his throat.

Sammy looked at the bus once more before nodding at his daddy and reaching out for his bag.

"Ok, you have your bag and your lunch," John listed, more for himself than his son, "You're sure you're ready right?"

"Yes Daddy," the six year old reassured, "I'm big like Dean!"

"I know you are buddy," John agreed, smiling at his son.

"And Dean teached me my ABC's and how's to spell my name and to counts all the way to twenty!" Sammy reminded.

It was true. Ever since Dean was six and had started kindergarten, he had been teaching Sammy everything he had learned. He had absolutely hated having to leave his baby brother, but knowing that he was making Sammy smarter encouraged Dean to go to school during those first few weeks.

"Alright then," John sighed, some dust catching his eye, "I guess you better get on."

"Bye Daddy," Sammy said, hugging John around the legs.

"I'll be right here when you get off the bus," John reminded, "Love ya."

And with that Sammy climbed on the bus, sitting down beside Dean.

The bus pulled away as Sammy waved through the window.

John waved back until he could no longer see the bus.

And John was left alone at the end of the driveway.

It took him a few moments to take his eyes away from the end of the road.

And when he did it hit him.

He was alone for the first time since the fire.

Alone since Dean's first day of kindergarten, when he had made John promise to watch Sammy until he arrived back home.

And suddenly John felt unimportant. He no longer had to worry about Sammy during the day; it was Dean's job once again.

What had happened to his baby boy?

Was it not just yesterday that he was changing his diapers?

Was it not yesterday that he had held the toddler in his arms as he tried to encourage Dean to go to kindergarten?

Or yesterday that he watched from the next room as Dean tried to unsuccessfully teach the two year old to write his name?

John felt a single tear roll down his face.

He was a proud dad.

His oldest, Dean, who loved his brother like crazy, wanting him to be the best he could be. He was so determined, striving to be the best at everything.

His baby boy, Sam, kind, helping, lovable, smart, John was sad to admit, characteristics taught to him by his big brother.

His boys were growing up before his very eyes and John felt unprepared.

He would never be prepared. Whether they were leaving for the first day of school, or leaving to start their own lives, they would always be his baby boys.

He would always see Dean as the small boy, dancing in the living room with his mom and dad, before the day that changed their lives.

He would always see Sam as the chubby two year old who splashed in the bathtub, laughing when the water would hit his daddy in the face.

No matter how old they got.

Right now though, it was Sam's first day of kindergarten. John was sure he would be the smartest kid there, just as Dean had declared four years before.

He would be there to get them off the bus at exactly three thirty that afternoon, checking the clock every five minutes until then.

And he would listen intently as each boy chattered none stop about their day over their favorite meal.

A few more tears escaped John's eyes as he checked his watch for the first of many times that day.

_Only 6 hours and 29 minutes to go..._

**A/N- Ok this is sort of a sequel to my other story "Kindergarten Troubles." Poor John, sad about his baby boy leaving him...I have to admit that my mom still waves at my bus until she can no longer see it, and I'm in grade 12! :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please, please, please review!**


End file.
